Voices of a Distant Star: Together Again At Last
by M.A. Moreland of HotIce INC
Summary: Mikako and Nabaru were separated by time, space, and the Tarsian war. But now that she's accomplished the shot that defeated them, she's able to finally return home... One sex scene. Short.


Looking out the window of the main ship, Mikako sighs with a smile. _Only a light month away…_ Pulling out her cell phone, her fingers move quickly over the buttons. _..Nabaru.._

* * *

Walking down the street as he carries a few bags of groceries, Nabaru suddenly jumps when the phone in his pocket rings in a familiar tone. Glancing around, he ducks into a bus stop awning, sighing at the familiarity of it before pulling out the phone, scrolling through all of the saved messages before coming upon the new one.

Dear Nabaru,

I bet you've heard about the Tarsains. We did it. They're gone. It's finally over..

You're life.. How has it been? Hard? Easy? Are you lonely? Or madly popular? Maybe married..

Our promise.. If you didn't keep it, I understand. It's been a long time for you.. Believe it or not, it has been for me, too.

…I miss you..

Even if you're married with kids and everything… I just wanna see you at least one more time.. and eat lunch at the bus stop…

I'll be there in a week. …Please…call me..

Reading the message over a couple more times, the young man sighs and sets down his bags as he leans against the side of the awning and just goes about typing. Though his message is a bit briefer than all the questions she asked, but he would just as soon save them for a week._ So she's alive.. she made it out…_

Dear Mikako,

I'll be there, and I'll have everything ready. You don't need to bring anything, just you. And I'll be there all day so as soon as you can, if you come there, that's where I'll be.

* * *

Shivering as she walks down the street around sundown, Mikako swallows, smoothing out her light blue sun dress. _…I didn't know it would take so long… he's been here all day…waiting… I hope he didn't leave…_

_I'm glad everything I brought doesn't need to be warm or cold._ Nabaru thinks to himself as he waits at the stop still. _I wonder if…._Looking up quickly as he feels another person nearby, his eyes widen before he stands quickly. "Mikako…"

"Nabaru…" She utters back, shivering again before she smiles a bit. "…wow… you… grew up…. a lot…" _…We used to be the same age… Now, I'm only seventeen…and he's…almost twenty-five… Oh Nabaru…so much time has passed between us…_

"…You've barely changed." He observes, seeming a bit longing as he looks her over a moment, remembering her age gone and past.

"..y-yeah.." She says as tears enter her voice before clamping her fists together. "…why didn't you ever call me until just before…?"

Seeming thoughtful a moment, he returns softly. "…I guess, I was worried that you'd never get it… always moving further and further away… besides, if something ever happened… I'd always wonder if you got it. Me? …I'm pretty stationary…"

Smiling sadly, Mikako shivers again before her eyes look him over again and she blinks, speaking to him as much as herself. "..no wedding ring.."

Seeming alittle sheepish as he glances at his hand, Nabaru says quietly. "…no."

Her eyes moving up to him, they tear before she questions. "…is it because of…our promise..?"

"….yes." He answers after a bit of a pause, still just watching her as he heaves a bit of a trembling sigh.

Her tears starting to roll silently down her face, the younger brunette asks softly. "…but…I'm so young now…doesn't that bother you..? Now that you actually see it…?"

"You look just how I remember you… the way I've pictured you all this time. Why would it bother me to… get exactly what I expected?" He returns with his own question, his heart beating a bit faster as he stands before this near apparition from his past.

"…Do you still love me…?" She asks a bit more courageously as she takes a small step forward, a soft sob in her voice.

For a moment, he seems unsure how to answer the question, then slips his hands into his pockets. _It might be too soon for her, but for me, I feel like I've been waiting forever. Would it be different if we were both seventeen? …if I didn't think it was a good idea, I shouldn't have brought it. _Pausing even in his thoughts, the older man says almost evasively. "…Before I answer that, let me ask you… one more question."

Seeming suddenly fearful, she just nods as she moves back slightly. "..Shoot.."

Stepping forward this time, he reaches down to take her left hand between his forefingers, with his thumb against her palm from below as he pulls his hands from his pockets. "…I've been saving this for you for a while.. and I want to know if you'll accept it." he explains slowly before fingering what is in his left hand, and drawing up the form of a ring with a decent sized heart-cut diamond in the middle, with what looks like a stream of gold wrapped across it diagonally.

Her heart catching in her chest, Mikako starts panting as she puts her other hand to her chest. "..o-oh my god...oh god..." Shaking it off quickly as she starts to sob, she falls onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she holds him tight. "Yes..! Oh Nabaru…!"

Holding her tightly and still keeping his grip on the ring, Nabaru's eyes close as he utters her name softly and keeps her close to him, all but cuddling the younger girl as if he were afraid to hold her any looser.

"..i missed you so much…I couldn't stand it, Nabaru..! ..i just kept thinking…how I wanted to see you again…" Before she sniffles and closes her eyes. "…I am here.."

"…We're both here." He adds as he keeps his eyes closed and sighs softly. "….I love you, Mikako… I loved you all this time. I missed you, too."

"Nabaru…!" She sobs happily, gripping him tightly. "..So have I.. Other than the Tarsains…you're all I ever thought about..!"

Sighing softly and falling silent, he just holds her a moment longer before letting his eyes open and letting himself come back to look at her. "Everything is still… ready. Are you hungry, Mikako?"

Her tears still falling from her face, Mikako just grins and nods, wiping her face as she stands on shaky legs, but she puts out her hand with a smile. "..But first…"

Smiling alittle, he just nods back, taking her hand as he utters. "Of course…" And slides the ring onto her finger.

Pulling it up and looking at it, she lowers her hand before asking him. "..How long have you had it..?"

Seeming thoughtful, he then shakes his head and shrugs. "A _long_ time, now… At least five years." Looking off from her shocked look he adds. "…I wanted to… be ready… incase."

"..incase I didn't die.." She finishes softly, stepping up against him before uttering. "..i knew I'd see you again…"

"I-incase you came back." He corrects before putting his arms around her again. "I wanted to be ready…"

"…You're still the same…really.." She chuckles with a grin. "..I hope you never change.."

* * *

"…So then, I shot it." She states a bit simply, though a hint of fearful remembrance in her voice. "…And all the sudden…it was over…and I was thinking more about you then it the whole time… I kept thinking that if… If I thought hard enough, you'd hear me…and whatever I thought would come true…" As she takes the last bite of her rice ball.

"Looks like it did." He observes, watching her as she sits; just watching. One person he wasn't sure he'd ever see again and here she is.

"…When you never called me…I'll admit, I thought…you had forgotten about me… I was so scared that…by the time I got back, I'd be able to introduce myself to your great grandson."

"Oh." he utters but in the back of his mind adding. _No, you wouldn't have._

Starting on a bowl of fish balls, she blinks and looks the container over before asking. "Did you make this yourself? Or is it just really good take out..?"

Raising his brows he admits. "…I _made_ it."

Smiling with a chuckle, she looks at it a moment. "You learned how to cook? I've been gone too long!"

"I didn't want to be one of those guys who lived out of a rice pint." He points out.

"Hey, Fuji's is great take out." She points out back.

"Every once in a while." He shrugs. "I still have something to take pride in."

"It's really good." She praises before eating another ball and adding. "Even better than Fuji's.." Looking at him, she suddenly blushes before asking. "…Hey…I have this awful little place on the army base… I really was thinking of getting a nice hotel room for the night.. You could…come with me…or maybe you could show me your place…instead.."

Blinking up at her, his brows raising a bit, Nabaru smiles alittle as he looks back down into his food. "Actually, I think it might be nice to take a little vacation away from home. I can help, if you want."

"Don't be silly." She retorts with a grin. "When _you_ ask _me_ out…_then_ you can pay. Okay? Besides, I've been getting paid according to time _here_, and I had no where really to spend it _there_, so…I'm good."

"…Alright." He utters with a bit of a helpless shrug. "There's a really nice place that opened two or three years ago, they've got really nice amenities for the price."

"Alright, sounds good. After we get done, you can lead the way." She states with a grin before eating another fish ball and adding. "Man… You get to be the cook..!"

* * *

"..I couldn't help it! Blame the candy store for having a 50% of Easter candy sale…" Mikako whines up at the taller man as she walks down the hall with two brown bags full of candy.

Shrugging once he just sighs. "It's alright… still been a little while for you since you've had sweets."

"We got pieces of cake on our birthdays.." She offers before smiling slightly.

Raising a brow he looks at her. "What was that? Once a year?" Smirking alittle as they come to their room. "Just try not to eat it all in one night."

"You know me." She states with a broader grin as she slides the card through and opens the door, her eyes growing a bit wide. "Wow…It looks so pretty…"

"Yeah…" He nods before seeming thoughtful. He chortles once before pointing out lowly with nostalgia in his voice. "That's one of the last things we said to each other… before you left."

"…we were talking about the mobile suits…and then, I told you I was leaving…" Bowing her head she adds with a sigh. "Do you know I still have a whole semester left of high school…?"

"I thought the military helped with things like that." He returns as he helps her set the bags on the floor and then blinks. _Only one bed… hm._

"…well, I guess…between the tarsains and…you know… I just couldn't concentrate…" She states with a sigh before flopping on the bed. "..Thanks for helping me carry my stuff.. It must have been heavy, with your stuff, too."

"I would have carried _you_ in here if I needed to…" He states before adding. "..I'm just so glad you're back."

Smiling, Mikako only nods a bit. "..i'm glad to _be_ back…with you…"

Smiling back, Nabaru just sighs before walking over to sit with her on the bed, then raises his brows as he observes appreciatively. "This is soft.."

"Damn.." She states before reaching down and slipping off her shoes with a sigh before tossing them by the door. Lifting her head again, she smiles again before biting her bottom lip with a nod. "Yep… really soft…and big, too.."

Looking at her a moment, seeming confused over the curse, he just passes it off before leaning back against the pillows. "There's nothing comfortable about that bus stop…this is really nice…" Sighing again as he closes his eyes and seems to doze for a moment.

"You look tired." The female at his side states almost sadly as she moves to lie at his side before turning to the TV with the remote.

Opening his eyes again, he smiles gently before confirming. "Only alittle… I'll be alright."

"No.. I made you wait all day.. you should rest.."

"I _am_ resting." He persists. "See how relaxed I am?" Smiling up at her before glancing to the TV with only half interest.

"…ya know…I just realized something…" She utters, watching the scroll of shows on the 'what's on' channel. "…all of my favorite shows…are repeats now… I don't know any of this…"

Blinking and then looking to her sympathetically, Nabaru offers. "A few of them… you could probably find at the store…"

"..i feel so…left behind.." She utters sadly before turning away from the television and him, rolling onto her other side. "..like I don't belong.."

Turning to her, and then reaching out to wrap an arm around her body, Nabaru pulls her close and utters. "You still belong, Mikako…with me. I'll help you… catch up, so you don't feel that way anymore."

Smiling alittle as she nuzzles back against him, she only nods. "…you didn't leave me behind, Nabaru…"

_Not in so many ways…_ He thinks to himself before letting his eyes close and holding her close. Sighing deeply he takes in her scent.

"..promise me you'll never let go, nabaru.." She murmurs almost fearfully, putting her hands on his and holding them to her.

"I promise." He murmurs easily as he nuzzles the back of her neck a bit.

"…when do you wanna get married..?" She asks, a hint of humor in her tone. "I think Spring's pretty, but it's Spring now, so we can't have a Spring wedding…unless it's next year."

"The Summer's still nice, I'd want to do it while it's still warm… and I think I've been waiting long enough." He smiles a bit, still nuzzling her gently.

Blinking and blushing, Mikako only nods slightly. "…I like Summer, too…"

"Maybe even toward the end of Summer… so it's not _too_ warm." He offers before she nods, and he begins kissing the back of her neck softly.

Straightening and blushing softly, Mikako suddenly grins before asking quickly. "..You used to masturbate and think of me, didn't you..?"

Blinking and starting, Nabaru just frowns before muttering. "…I waited a _long_ time…"

Giggling softly, she continues. "And you got dirty videos and magazines…?"

Flinching and biting his lip, Nabaru looks off before muttering again. "…s-so what?"

"Did you and that girl..?"

Raising his brows, and suddenly turning quite serious he shakes his head. "No."

"Oh.." Nodding once she moves back against him more. "..I used to…touch myself sometimes…and think of you…"

Watching her, the older man smiles a bit then utters. "…Really?" When she only nods a bit, he looks thoughtful before smirking and uttering a bit pridefully. "Well…."

Scoffing with a chuckle, Mikako elbows him softly in the ribs. "You sound so high and mighty all the sudden!"

Chortling once, Nabaru just shakes his head. "It's… a nice thought to have. Of course, I kinda wondered sometimes.. but it's always the difference between guessing and knowing."

"You're a pervert!" She laughs before moving onto her back, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

Chuckling back a bit he keeps his arms around her and leans in, kissing her neck softly again.

Gasping and blinking once, Mikako blushes as she grins softly. "..you really are…alittle perverted…huh?"

Raising a brow he murmurs almost shyly. "Maybe… alittle."

"Hm. A shy pervert..? must be a peeping tom.." She utters as she moves to stand with a grin.

Scoffing once he smirks. "No, just an inexperienced pervert."

"Well, I like the idea of a peeping tom better… I'm gonna go take a shower; I feel kinda grimy.." She states with a grin as she walks to the bathroom and closes the door only to a crack.

Blinking a couple times, Nabaru seems thoughtful a moment before he smirks alittle silently moving from the bed and walking quietly to the bathroom door. _She wants me to watch her? Well, alright._

Moving slow as she undresses herself, Mikako lets her dress hit the floor before she hesitates, her face burning already as she shyly wraps her arms about her chest, still clothed by her bra.

Smirking humorously, Nabaru shakes his head once. _It sort of.. steals something if she knows I'm watching.. still, she looks so cute blushing that way.. _

Sighing and shaking off her fear, she slowly reaches back, unclasping her bra before it comes from her chest, her small breasts bouncing into view before she lets it fall to the floor.

Licking his lips softly, Nabaru shivers once in arousal as he continues to watch her and smiles appreciatively. _Oh she's __so__ cute… so cute it's sexy…_

Turning from the door, she slowly bends down, her ass becoming exposed as she pulls down her panties.

Biting his lip at the slight peek at her slit, and the full view of her ass, Nabaru sighs softly as he holds on to the door handle, but stops himself from throwing it open. _God, I just want to… pick her up, pull her back out here and…_

Reaching over to turn on the water, she bends over again, testing the water before slowly spreading her legs slightly, exposing a thin line of pink.

Making a soft sound, Nabaru quickly chews his knuckle as his foot taps the floor a bit.

"I…really wish…someone would…come bathe with me…" She utters shakily as she stands and steps into the shower, closing the glass door behind her.

Jumping alittle in slight surprise at her sudden statement, Nabaru bites his lip and swallows before slowly slinking into the room. He hangs by the door, however as he undresses himself and then moves quietly to the shower; stepping in behind her.

Straightening as her face flushes more, Mikako tilts her head down shyly before quickly pushing back against him, her body trembling as she holds her chest shyly.

Licking his lips a moment he murmurs to her. "…I couldn't help but overhear…"

"..touch me, nabaru.." She utters before biting her bottom lip with a shiver. "..i used to think…maybe I was wrong… maybe we should have…before I left.. but now, I'm glad we waited.. this feels…special.."

Nodding slowly he murmurs back. "..yeah.. it does.." Chewing his lip as his hands slowly wrap around her waist, his fingers dance across her stomach before moving up slowly across her chest.

Moving her hands away for him, Mikako turns her head to the side as she flushes deeper, cuddling her head against his chest. "..N-Nabaru..!"

Brushing his fingers over her nipples, Nabaru pinches them softly as he nuzzles his nose against her neck, his eyes close against the falling water.

Her hips moving around slightly, the shorter haired brunette brushes her ass against his throbbing hardon before jumping back and moaning out in anticipation.

Smiling alittle, Nabaru chortles softly before he begins kissing her neck gently. His hips push forward, rubbing himself against her soft flesh as he sighs in soft contentment. _Oh, this is so nice…_

"…Nabaru…I love you…so much…" She coos, putting her hands over his before gripping them harshly on her chest, calling out in arousal at the feeling. "..Please.. I want….I don't know what I want…"

Licking his lips as he gropes her harshly, Nabaru murmurs softly. "Well… then… we should… do what comes… natural." Hearing the words leave his mouth he frowns a bit. _That sounded… bad._

Laughing at him softly, she only shakes her head. "You sound like an old love novel…or a bad pornography movie..!"

Flinching alittle, Nabaru sighs. "…Yeah, I thought the same thing." Before he just shrugs and goes back to kissing down her shoulders and groping her chest.

Letting out a whimper, the younger girl bumps back up against him, letting her head move back. The water splashes across her chest in the man's hands and her face, making her gasp out a bit and close her eyes.

Feeling her rub back against him again, he bites his lip a minute and sighs deeply. Letting his eyes close as he continues kissing her and reaches down, pulling her arms up around his neck as he slides his hands down her stomach and her thighs, bringing them tantalizingly close to her slit.

Jumping back against him toughly, Mikako catches her breath nervously when he gets close, bowing her head nervously before whimpering out. "..oh nabaru.."

Taking this as a bit of acceptance, Nabaru becomes a bit bolder, using one hand to cup her crotch as the other slowly drifts back up her body around one of her tits as he gently nibbles her skin.

"N-Nabaru..!" She all but cries in embarrassment, bowing her head down as her body trembles in his grasp.

Rubbing her slit, Nabaru presses his erection firmly to her ass as he nibbles down her shoulder and pinches her nipple sensually. He keeps himself tight to her and groans gently in arousal at the feeling of a woman's body against him.

"..o-oh god…we're really doing this, aren't we..?" She asks in a happy, yet fearful tone as her body begins to tremble with pleasure and nervousness.

Swallowing softly as his lips break from her flesh, Nabaru nods slightly. "Y-yeah…" Running his hands down her body, up and down her thighs before he makes her legs spread alittle, and one hand reaches down to cup her cunt again.

Whimpering loudly as she closes her eyes, Mikako shutters and continues to tremble, lifting her head slightly against his shoulder. "..oh nabaru…mmm…"

Sliding one finger between her lips, Nabaru groans in arousal at her head as he begins to rub her slit. Shifting a bit before she can feel his throbbing rod rest against it.

"..that feels _so_ good.." She moans out with a sigh closing her eyes.

Rubbing a bit faster, Nabaru smiles as he pushes his rod up against her virgin hole, letting it rest there though he doesn't push in yet. His rod aching for the attention, though. His other hand reaches around as he bends her down slightly and begins pinching her nipples again.

Crying out pleasurably, the young woman bucks her hips a bit, her body hot as her hole all but burns against his hand. "Nabaru…oh my god…"

Feeling the head of his cock slip into her when she bucks slightly against him, Nabaru groans softly and then bites his lip. Lifting his hand away from her cunt as he cups her other breast and leans down against her, kissing her neck as he starts to push inside. "Mm, Mikako…"

Yelping and cringing, the younger girl whimpers and grits her teeth before sighing shakily. "…oh god…"

"I love you, Mikako…" The older man murmurs, feeling her resistance. Pulling back slowly, doing her shallowly a moment as he feels her heat and her juices around him. Biting his lip before he pushes in deeper and past the point of pressure.

Calling out and straightening suddenly, Mikako tilts her head back as tears sprout, then roll down her face before mingling with the water.

Nabaru holds her close and comfortingly, closing his eyes as he starts to rock within her. His lips kiss all over her neck and shoulders as he all but nuzzles against her sweetly.

"…n-nabaru…" She whimpers, shivering and shuttering as she keeps her upper body tight to him.

"Oh, Mikako…" He moans back, pushing deeper into her and groaning pleasurably at her tightness. "I love you…"

Sniffling, though smiling as her head tilts back, nuzzling him back, she pants out breathlessly. "..i love you, too…"

Moving his hands over her body, Nabaru moans again as he takes her in the best he can. His face nuzzling into her matted hair and closing his eyes against the spray of water as he continues to pump her, shivering and crooning deeply.

"…oh god…" Mikako utters softly, gripping her nails against the wall, poking her ass out for him before she asks. "..just make it quick…i…I want to just feel…you…d-do it…inside me this time……"

Blinking gently, Nabaru nods slowly before he just starts bucking. Groaning deeply his eyes close and he leans his head back as he grips her hips firmly. "Mm, so good…."

Calling out loud, the young woman shifts more against him as her blood drips down both of their legs. "Nabaru…! Oh god…it hurts…so much…"

Shivering a bit, he licks his lips and murmurs. "Just alittle more, Mikako, I'm.. almost there…"

Whimpering a bit, her face grows even hotter as the pain starts to slowly die away before she lets out a soft, shaky moan.

Pumping her quickly, Nabaru just groans in response as he keeps his eyes closed but his head down, panting pleasurably in exertion as his hips start all but gyrating against her hole.

Calling out in pleasure, Mikako bumps back against him as she moans and croons. "Nabaru..! _Nabaru, __**yes**_!!"

Inhaling sharply through his teeth, Nabaru closes his eyes and moans out louder. "Mikako… Ah!… I'm gonna do it…..!"

"Do it, Nabaru..! G-give it to me…!" She cries out heatedly, her hole tightening around him.

Gritting his teeth tighter, Nabaru pushes in deep and calls out suddenly, his cock shooting hard, bursting in her body with thick white cum. "AAAHHHH!! Mikako!"

Calling with him as his cum splashes against her G-spot, the young woman screams as she cums, white and clear mixing with translucent and red. "_Nabaru…!!!_"

Crooning deeply, Nabaru opens his eyes, looking down at the younger girl as she slides down to her knees and pants softly as he smiles. "I love you, Mikako…"

"..i…love you, too…n-nabaru…" She murmurs tiredly, leaning her head on the shower wall.

Watching the juices wash away, Nabaru leans over and turns off the water before stepping out, grabbing a towel he wraps it around Mikako and then lifts her up.

Blinking and chuckling softly, she snuggles against him before murmuring. "…Promise…we'll always be this way, Nabaru…and we'll never be apart like that again… I can't take it…"

"I promise." Smiling he chuckles and adds as he lays her in the bed. "I'll never let you get away from me again."


End file.
